Gravity
by Blue82
Summary: After their fight, Faith brings Bosco his belongings back.... The end of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gravity

Author: Blue

Rating: PG13

Category: Bosco/Faith romance

Summary: Faith brings Bosco some things he left behind at her apartment after Goodbye to Camelot

Faith stood nervously in front of Boscos apartment, waiting for him to open the door. They hadn't talked much the last few weeks, Bosco made it clear that he didn't consider her as a friend anymore. After sleepless nights and lots of tears Faith decided to accept it and bring him back his belongings which she had found in her apartment.

„Faith, what are you doing here?", he asked, with an unreadable expression on his face. Still pissed at her but glad she was there at the same time. He would never admit it but he missed her.

„I have some of your things that you might want to have back," she answered.

Motioning for her to come in he closed the door behind her. She put the small box she had packed on his table and waited for him to say something.

He knew that this was the and, clearing her apartment off his belongings. He didn't really want her friendship to end but didn't know how to take the awful things he said to her, back

Without saying anything he looked through the box, finding an old baseball cap he hadn't used for years, a dvd he had forgotten after they watched it late one night, some cars magazines he had read while he waited for her to get ready for work. The newest magazine was now over a year old. As he pulled out on of his sweaters he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

„I took it while you where at the hospital, it smelled like you and I felt connected to you", Faith answered his unspoken question, blushing slightly.

Bosco stared at her bevor looking further through the box, filled with some books, tools and even some old pictures Charlie and Emily had drawn for their Uncle Bosco.

„You don't have to keep them, you can throw them away. I just wanted to give them to you"

Deep in his thoughts Bosco ignored her. He remembered the times in which he used all the things she had in the box, the good times. He was suprised that she wore his shirt while he was in the hospital, for the first time realizing what she went through and how scared and alone she had felt.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore Faith spoke up.

„Look, I have to go. Here is your key back", she said and threw Boscos key, which he had given her for emergencies not long after they met, on the table.

She was nearly to the door as he called out for her.

„What about my shirt?"

She looked at him confused bevor looking down at herself and realizing that she wore on of his shirts from the police academy, which had printed „Boscorelli" in large white letters on the back.

„Sorry, it's one of my favourite shirts. I'll wash it and bring it back to you tomorrow", she stammered. „I didn't realize it's yours."

Bosco grinned „I bet Fred loved this one"

„I never wore it when he was around, he would have gotten a heart attack," she grinned back, momentarily forgetting the weren't friends anymore.

Looking at him one last time she turned around and made her way to the door.

„I miss you", she whispered with tears in her eyes before turning the handle.

Realizing that she would be out of his life forever if she went through the door, Bosco couldn't stand it anymore. The last few week were hell for him. She always had the ability to make him mad like no one else. Probably because she was the only one who knew him well enough and the only person he cared about. At the same time he couldn't stand fighting with her or being apart from her, he loved her to much for this. Not seeing or talking to her made him realize ho much he missed her and that he couldn't live without her.

Before she could open the door all the way, Boscos arm blocked her way and pushed the door forcefully closed again.

„Damm you, Faith", he murmured bevor pulling her forcefully to him, one hand on her waist the other behind her neck.

Looking at her he whispered „I'm sorry" and kissed her passionately. Faith didn't hesitate to kiss him back and willingly opened her lips to let his tongue caress hers.

As they needed air Bosco pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.

„I'm sorry Faith!", he said bevor kissing her shortly.

„I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just angry at myself and let it out on you, as usual."

Another quick kiss.

„I never wanted to hurt you" Kiss

Before he could say anything else she kissed him. Distracting him from everything he wanted to say.

Still kissing he pulled her with him to the sofa, sitting back and pulling her in his lap so that she was straddling him.

This time it was her turn to pull back, mimicking his actions from before their foreheads met.

„I never stopped believing in you, I just panicked....", she whispered.

„Boss, I can't loose you. I was so scared while your were in the hospital. I can't let you get hurt again, that's why I did what I did. I need to keep you safe, no matter what. I rather have you alive and not talking to me then have us friends and you dead."

Bosco looked at her, realizing that everyone was right, all she ever did was trying to protect him. Overwhelmed with his feelings he just kissed her again. Trying to show her everything he felt with one kiss.

They kissed what seemed like forever, occasionally looking deep into each others eyes. They always were better with talking without ever talking.

The emotional roller coaster they were on exhausted them, as Faith eyes started to drop, he gently pulled her to her feet.

„Let's go to sleep, we talk more tomorrow" he said, wrapping his arms around her, while he guided her to his bedroom. She was to tired to argue and had no intention to do so anyway. It was nice to have someone taking care of her again, especially if it was Bosco. He always had looked out for her and she had missed his attention.

He pulled her shoes and pants of before he tucked the blankets around her. Giving her one last kiss, he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

Faith fell asleep quickly, she hadn't sleep well the weeks since she and Bosco had their fight. Having Bosco beside her help her to relax and find the sleep she needed.

Bosco on the other side stayed awake for a while, just looking at her and thinking about his feelings for her.

Having found the answer he was searching for he kissed her softly.

„I love you, Faith! And for once I'm gonna make this right, for both of us."

Like it? I have an idea for a second chapter, so please let me know of anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Faith woke up with Boscos arms still around her, his leg thrown over hers and his face snuggled in her neck. To her surprise he was still asleep, normally he didn't sleep very long and especially not very well. Smiling she tried to turn around without waking him and stroked his face carefully. Not able to resist she kissed him gently.

Moaning Bosco opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her.

„Morning," he whispered, before kissing her back. This time not so gently but with passion and desire.

Full of desire Faith started to pull on his clothes, feeling his arousal.

Pulling back and keeping her hands still Bosco looked at her.

„What about some breakfast? I'm starving", he asked. Without waiting for a response he was out of the bed.

„Why don't you take a shower while I try to find something edible in my kitchen?"

Staring after him Faith layed back on the bed.

Perhaps she had missed something, Bosco was not interested in her sexually. Last night must have been the only way he knew to tell or show her that he was sorry and missed her as a friend. And she had thrown herself at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith was still embarrassed but she had taken as much time in the bathroom as possible. Know she had to face him. Not knowing what to do she decided to just play it cool and act like nothing happened.

Standing at the door to Boscos kitchen she just looked at him for a moment. Admiring his bare chest and trying to push the feelings the sight evoke in her aside.

„There you are, I made us some coffee, pancakes and toast. I hope that's okay, I have nothing else at home", he said after he spotted her in the doorway.

Coming over to her, he gave her a small kiss on the mouth before taking her hand an pulling her over to the table.

Faith was a little shocked by his behaviour, she did not know what to make of him pushing her away this morning but kissing her now. Without saying much she started to eat.

„This is really good, Bos, thank you!"

„If you like my breakfast wait until I make you lasagna!", he grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Faith helped Bosco doing the dishes. Afterwards he pulled her in a hug.

„I'm glad you came over last night, I missed you", he said before starting to kiss her. He explored her mouth slowly before he met her tongue with his.

Faith was confused, he kissed her with so much passion and desire that she couldn't help put kiss him back with equally force.

Just as the kiss started to turn into something more he pushed her away again.

„I need to get ready, I have a few things to do today.", he apologized.

„Sure, I need to get home to get ready for work anyway", Faith answered, not knowing what else to say and now completely confused.

At his apartment door he kissed her again, slow and gently.

„How about you come over after your shift? I make you dinner"

„Sure, I'd love to", Faith answered before she closed the door behind her after one last kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During her whole shift Faith was thinking about Bosco. Realizing that she had fallen in love with him and not knowing what to do. He was sending her confusing signals, one moment he behaved like she was the only person in the world for him and like he loved her more than anything and in the next moment he pushed her away. She didn't know what happened between them but decided that she needed to talk to him about it.

As she made her way to his apartment she was determined to ask him about the kisses the night before right after dinner.

The door to his apartment was slightly open, she opened the door all the way while calling his name.

„Come in, Faith, I'm here", he answered.

Faith was stunned to see his apartment bathed in candlelight, he had put a withe tablecloth and red roses on the table, there was romantic music playing softly in the background.

„Sit down, I made you dinner.", he said, while pulling the chair for her.

Not able to say something she sat down.

During dinner they had pleasant smalltalk, they talked about work, Rose, Emily and Charlie. Boscos lasagna was delicious, he even made a salad and some dessert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Dance with me?", Bosco asked her with puppy dog eyes after they had finished their dessert.

He pulled her up into his arms and held her close, slowly swaying to the music. He stroked her back gently, placing featherlight kisses on her face and neck.

„I need to talk to you," he whispered after a while. „Sit down"

He kneeled in front of her on the floor, while she sat on his couch.

„I don't know how to start, I'm not really good at this. …."

„Bosco, just tell me whats wrong. I don't know what to think of your behaviour. You're so loving and the next second you push me away. You don't have to pretend, just tell me … I don't want to loose my best friend again."

„I don't want to push you away. I want you to feel loved, to know that I love you more than anything. But I had to do some thinking before we start something serious. I want what ever we have to last. I don't want to screw this up, it's way to important for me."

She started to say something but he put a finger to her lips.

„Let me finish or I might loose th courage to do it."

„Did you notice that I only pushed you away when things turned sexual between us? And no, it's not that I don't want to have sex with you. I'm sure you felt how much I want you but I want things to be different between us. I jumped in be with every woman at the first date and I want to show you that our special, that I feel something for you I never felt with anyone before. That's why I want to wait.."

„Oh, Bos.... I love you, too. And I know that you would never use me for just sex"

He took a deep breath before taking her hands in his, trying to work up all his courage.

„Faith, I thought long and hart about this. I think that in some way I always loved you. I'm kinda glad that you were already married when we met or I surely would have screwed our friendship up and missed the chance of getting to know the love of my life. Over the years my feelings changed, I fell in love with you but I didn't realize it at first and when I did, I tried to deny it. Your were the one constant in my life, you were always there for me when I needed you, you put so much Faith in me, you were the only one that I could always trust, you made me a better person. Hell, you are the only person in my life I can spend more than an hour with, without wanting to kill that person. That doesn't mean there weren't times a wanted to strangle you but we always find our way back to each other. Nothing can break our bond and that's why I want to make things right for us. To do the right thing for once"

He pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

„This was my grandmothers ring, she gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to the one woman I wanted to spend my life with. She also told me to choose carefully,that there would be lots of woman but the right woman would be hart to find. That I should never forget to look right in front of me because the right one would be the last woman I expect to be the one. I think she would approve. Faith, will you marry me?"

Faith just stared at him with wide eyes. Without thinking she answered, knowing her heart already knew the answer, remembering how alone and unhappy she felt without him. She needed him to be the person she was and never wanted to experience a day without him. She wasn't herself without him.

„Yes"

The end

Like it? Or hate it? Please let me know what you think and how I could have made the storie better.

Thanks :)


End file.
